Meet Blurr
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: An Earthquake on Cybertron leaves Decepticon Blurr trapped and the only other bot around happens to be an Autobot
1. Meet Blurr

**Jetfire and Jetstorm's speech pattern isn't right. I know that. I guess that's what happens when you hang around with someone like me**  
_-: Comm link :-_

Jazz was out with Vampirella when something weird happened. The ground beneath them started to shake. So did the buildings, which is highly dangerous for someone as small as Vampirella when you're amongst buildings as tall as the ones on Cybertron. Vampirella clung onto Jazz.  
"OK I swear it wasn't me this time!"  
Earthquake! And they were right in the middle of it!  
They heard screaming.  
"V, get back to the Steelhaven! I'll check this out!"  
Vampirella didn't usually follow orders, and Jazz knew that, but this time she had to. She flew as quickly as she could back to their ship.  
"Hello?" Jazz shouted.  
"H-help." He heard a desperate voice beg.  
He saw a small blue bot trapped under a pile of rubble.  
"Hey, it's OK. I'm Jazz, what's your name?" He asked in a soothing voice.  
"I-I'm Blurr." Jazz could tell the small bot was finding it difficult to talk.  
"OK I'm going to call for a medic, hang on."  
"W-Wait-"  
"Ssh, don't talk."  
"B-but you d-don't- ah!" He gave up talking and just tried his best to relax with a great pile of rubble pinning him down.

Vampirella flew speedily into the main room.  
"OK I think someone needs a medic...but we have no medic. This is handy."  
"Team Prime?" Jetstorm suggested.  
"Have you heard what they say about the Elite Guard behind out backs? Well, more Bumblebee and Bulkhead really. They don't like us."  
Jetfire sighed. "Why do you think someone needs a medic?"  
"Did you feel the earthquake?" The twins nodded. "We were in the middle of it. A bot's trapped under rubble. Jazz is with him."  
"What about you? Don't you have enough medical training?" Jetfire asked.  
Vampirella nodded. "Yes but I can't go out until after the aftershocks...ha...after the aftershocks...that sounded funny."

"It's OK." Jazz tried to sound as reassuring as he could. "If my friend had any sense, she'd tell a medic..." He paused. "...Actually I should probably call someone."  
The small bot tried a laugh, but it turned into a horrible cough.  
Before Jazz could call someone, he got a call via comm link from Ratchet.  
-: Jazz! Jetfire and Jetstorm told me someone with you needs medical attention :-  
-: Oh, wow. Yes, sending co-ordinates :-  
Jazz held Blurr's servo tightly. "See? You'll be OK."  
"W-who-" That was all he could manage.  
"A medic, Ratchet, a good friend of ours."

"Ratch!" Jazz yelled.  
"I told you, don't call me that."  
Jazz smiled. "I didn't remove the rubble coz I know you medics have some strange rules about moving certain things in certain conditions which is all too confusing."  
"Yes. Now do me a favour and move out of my way."  
The small bot tried another laugh. "G-good...friends?"  
Jazz laughed with him. "You should see what he's like with people he doesn't like." He moved back a little, still holding Blurr's servo.  
After a few minutes, Ratchet stopped.  
"You didn't tell me he was a Decepticon."  
"I...I didn't know." His grip loosened. "Is that what you were trying to tell me?"  
The Decepticon nodded slowly. Jazz looked towards Ratchet.  
"Once I treat him, he's your responsibility."

Half way through being treated, Blurr has lost consciousness. Jazz was now left with the Decepticon. He had no idea what to do now. He could leave the Decepticon, but he'd hate himself if he found out something bad happened. On the other hand, he could just lock him in a cell and have done with it. He was only a Decepticon after all.  
"Jazz?" Apparently he woke up.  
The ninja didn't really know what to say. "Oh...hi."  
"What-happens-now? Why-did-you-stay-why-didn't-you-just-leave-me-or-take-me-to-a-cell-even?"  
'_Primus breathe_' "I don't know what to do. I didn't want to leave you on your own unconscious."  
"Well-I'm-awake-now."  
Jazz paused. "It sounds like you want me to leave you here."  
"No-I-really-don't-but-I-think-it's-obvious-I-don't-want-to-be-a-prisoner-and-I-am-highly-claustrophobic-but-I know-that-won't-change-anything." He was startled by a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's OK. While you were unconscious, I spoke to our SIC. He's really mad and told me that you're my responsibility now..." He helped Blurr stand. "Like I said, I don't know what to do. But whatever happens, I promise you'll be OK." He gave the Decepticon what he assumed was _his_ weapon since it was right next to him when he was trapped.  
"Why-"  
"Just take it."  
Blurr shakily took the gun.  
"Why-do-you-care-anyway-I'm-your-enemy."  
"You want to know why? You haven't attacked."


	2. Meet Vampirella

Vampirella is injured and Jazz happens to be there. Before **Meet Blurr**

* * *

Jazz was out on a patrol when he heard some movement behind him. He turned around quickly but couldn't see anyone. He did, however, see a tiny shadow that could only belong to one person.  
"What do you want?!"  
The small Decepticon walked out from behind a tall building. Her left optic was scratched and her right arm was leaking energon. She couldn't put any weight on her left ankle and she cradled her left servo close to her.  
"To be as far away from the Nemesis as possible!"  
Jazz slowly lowered his weapon. "What happened to you?"  
"Ha! What didn't happen to me?!" She looked faint.  
"Do you need a medic?"  
"Pretty much every Decepticon out there wants me offline. Do you really think I'm gonna find a medic?"  
Jazz paused. He noticed the Decepticon was armed. "What about an Autobot medic?"  
"Newsflash! We're enemies." She winced.  
"Are you OK?" Jazz asked.  
"Why are you so fragging concerned?!"  
Jazz sighed. He really wanted to help her, but didn't know how. No Autobot will be willing to help out and neither would a Decepticon by the sounds of it.  
"Look! You can hate me all you want but I'm not leaving you alone out here! So either you come with me or I make you!"  
She backed away. "Woah perv alert."  
"I'm serious!"  
"So am I! Ow." She nearly collapsed. "What's your name?"  
"I'm Jazz." He was glad the Decepticon was being at least a little cooperative now.  
"I'm Vampirella."  
He knew that. She was the only bot made to look like a human. He smiled, liking how she was trying to make conversation. Maybe they were getting somewhere now.  
"When was the last time you recharged? And I mean a good few megacycles!"  
She hesitated. "A few weeks ago."  
"My leader and SIC are away for a few days. What they don't know won't hurt us."  
Vampirella smiled. "Sounds tempting." She leaned against the wall of the building she was hiding behind. "But I highly doubt you'll be the only one there."  
"No. There'll be two others but they're really nice and if what I know about you is true, you'll get on great."  
She sighed. "Fine."

"Hey, meet Vampirella."  
She was still nervous. She wasn't really in the position to fight, even if she was armed. In fact she was surprised that she hadn't been asked to turn in her weapons and disconnect her comm link or something.  
"Hi." The orange one said quietly.  
"Nice to be meeting you." Said the other, just as quietly.  
"This is Jetfire and Jetstorm. It's OK, you can trust her."  
"OK." That's the last Vampirella heard of them until the next day.

"You two look too young to be in the Elite Guard." Vampirella commented. She hoped for a conversation but didn't expect one.  
"We were graduating early." Jetstorm told her. She just loved that accent! And they were twins! That's just how she pictured her creations if she could have stayed around long enough to see how they turned out.  
"Cool." It was clear she was going to have to do all the work here. Then she had an idea.

Jazz walked in about a megacycle later.  
"Ninja's don't do that!" Vampirella yelled.  
Jetfire laughed. "They do now!"  
"You should have been choosing the ninja side!" Said Jetstorm.  
"I should have. Why didn't I?"  
Jazz smiled before walking on.


	3. Meet Jetfire & Jetstorm

**Reference to 'Vampirella' if you've not read, you may not get the first bit.**  
**(Also Jetfire's illness, my friends should know where that comes from)**

* * *

Jetstorm was awake but barely, Jetfire asleep next to him. They were in the dark, but were listening to the shootings and the bombing. Before this, they had just been threatened and picked on. Just a normal day. Until the end, however. These Decepticons stood up for them. That was the weirdest thing yet. They recognised three of the Decepticons too. Megatron's creations. The fourth they had never seen before. She looked organic almost.

Jetfire whimpered in his sleep. He must have been having a nightmare. That was pretty normal too, as much as Jetstorm hated seeing his brother like this. He held him closer. Jetstorm couldn't remember the last time he had a proper night's recharge. His brother was probably only recharging because he was terribly ill. Every time he ate, which was rare, he'd purge. He had dreadful pains in his fuel tanks, it was almost unbearable. But they couldn't get any help from anyone. No-one would ever help them. Well, apart from those Decepticons, which only made things worse.  
_  
They were being harassed by two huge Autobots.  
"Hey! Back off!" Yelled the purple Decepticon seeker..  
"This is our territory." Said one of the Autobots.  
The organic looking one looked to the terrified twins. "It's theirs too."  
The other flyer aimed a cannon at them, and the two rans off.  
The twins were left with the Decepticons, wondering why they had just done that, but also still terrified as to what will happen next.  
"Are you two OK?" Asked the triple-changer with the German accent.  
They nodded shakily.  
"You're not damaged?" The purple one clarrified.  
"N-No..." The Jetstorm replied. He looked up. "Thank you."  
The purple one smiled. "Don't mention it...Really, don't or we'll be slagged for sure. Just take care you two."  
And with that, the Decepticons were off.  
_  
"B-Brother?" Jetfire was awake.  
"Brother! You are being awake! How are you feeling?"  
Jetfire paused, working out what to say. "I-I'm OK."  
That was clearly a lie. He tried to move but gasped as the pain started again. All Jetstorm could do was hug him closer.  
They stayed quiet, listening in to a conversation going off nearby. Well, half a conversation. Whoever was talking must have been using his comm link.  
"There's nothin' here...Nah, nothin' important...I think they did, can't know for sure...None that I can see...Sure thing..."  
Jetfire weakly looked up. Jetstorm shouted the best he could "Who's there?"  
"I'm gonna have to call ya back." The bot then came into view. "Hello." Jetfire was too weak to sit up properly so he was leaning on his brother. "How long have you been here?"  
"A while." It was then that Jetstorm noticed the symbol painted on the mech. It was the Autobot symbol but with the lines coming from it. It was the Elite Guard symbol!  
The Elite Guard bot knelt down, hopefully making the smaller bots more comfortable talking to him. "I'm Jazz. Who are you two?"  
"Erm, I'm Jetstorm."  
"J-Jetfire." Jetfire stuttered. He looked like he was going to pass out again any cycle.  
"You two look dreadful. Hey I could get a medic for you if you like. And after that you two shouldn't have to stay here. If I did those pleading optics I'm so very good at, our Magnus would most likely let you stay. How does that sound?"  
This sounded almost too good to be true. There must be a catch.  
Jetstorm smiled. "Th-That sounds good."

The next thing they knew, they had graduated from the academy early. How did that happen? Sure, some Autobots would still harass them and call them freaks, but at least now they could pull rank and get payback. They weren't completely helpless now. True they still had Sentinel Glitchhead to put up with, but they had already learnt the ways of ignoring him. And Jazz was really nice. They heard they were getting a new Head of Intel. Longarm. They met him once in the boot camp. He seemed really nice too. The Elite Guard was now building up. Slowly, but surely.


End file.
